The truth will always come out
by misssophie23
Summary: I can't say much ... but I can say that it is the hottest day of the year in Chicago and Erin doesn't take it well [LINSTEADT x oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

Now, here is my third one shot about Linstead. Like the last one – it was so much better in my head. I am not english so it is hard to describe the feelings the way I want to because I always have to think about the tense and the grammar and the right words :/ I am sorry, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway :)

And for the others, I think I will continue "Like a partner? Or like a friend?" because so many of you asked me to 3

Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

**The truth will always come out**

It was the hottest day of the year and they just bounced into a warehouse to arrest a small group of drug dealers. Everything was fine. No one was hurt and the intelligence stood in front of the warehouse and talked about what just happend.

„Good work guys." Voight said proudly and nodded into the round. „Now lets go back to the office and then you all take the day off."

Erin nodded, smiled to Jay for a second as they all made their way to the cars. Then she didn't feel good. Her body was hot and she had a bad headache but until now she felt fine. She swallowed. Now everything was starting to move in front of her. Everything was spinning around. Her stomach hurt. Damn, what was this?! She put her hand on her abdomen.

„Lindsay?" Antonio asked afraid as he noted her weird behaviour. „Is everything all right?" Her face was extremley pale.

The woman tried to smile. „Yeah, yeah. I just have a little headache."

„Are you sure, because-" The detective started but before he could speak further Erin broke down.

As fast as he could he hold her up.

„Shit! VOIGHT!" Erin was uncounscious. Everyone turned around and hurried up to their colleagues.

Jay was the first one. „Lindsay? Hey Erin!", he said and was trying to wake her up. He was as much as worried as everybody else. But no one was like Voight.

„What happend?!",

„She put her hand on her stomach and then she broke down." Dawson told the older man and was still holding Erin. Voight felt her forehead. „Hot.", he mumbeled and his heart started to beat faster. „Get her in the car! We have to bring her to the hospital." Voight ordered.

„Don't we have to call an ambulance?" Ruzek asked carefully but all he got was a dark glance from Voight.

„We don't have time to wait for the ambulance." Alvin explained and helped Voight to get Erin in the car.

„Alvin, you took Ruzek and Halstead and drive to the office. Antonio and I are driving to the hospital. We will call you."

„I want to come with you!", Jay grabed Voight by his shoulder but he only shook his head. „No, Olinsky and Ruzek will need your help. You can catch up later."

His voice told Halstead that this was the end of the discussion. Even if he didn't want it to, he has to follow his bosses order. Once again Halstead looked worried to his partner on the backseat before Antonio and Hank drove off.

...

His heart beated faster. He ran as fast as he could. After Ruzek, Olinsky and he had arrived the district Jay jumped into his own car and drove to the hospital. He didn't care about what Voight might would saay. Erin was his partner. He cared about her. He needed to be at her side. He needed to know if she was all right. Panic began to spread out all over his body. He ran down the hall until he found the waiting room.

Voight and Dawson still sat on the chairs looking up as Jay entered the room, anticipating a nurse or a doctor.

„Nothing?" Halstead asked out of breath and as both men shook their head he could feel how his heart slid down. More than thirty minutes had passed by from the break down to now.

His hands began to shake so he put them into his pockets. He could not risk to get questioning by Erins dad. Halstead couldn't sit down. He was trying to calm himself down as Voight raised his voice and caught his attention.

„Halstead?! Is there something you might wanted to tell me?"

Jay swallowed. He looked into Voights brown eyes and his glance was like a glance from an overprotective dad who wanted to find out if his daughters new boyfriend was a good guy or a bad one who was hiding something. No, no he couldn't tell him. He didn't want to. But maybe he has to? He knew that he couldn't hide this from Voight very much longer. Halstead rubbed his forehead, sighed and opened his mouth to tell him.

But at that moment a doctor interrupted him and for a second Jay sighed in relief.

„You are here for Miss Lindsay?" The woman asked and all three nodded.

„Family?"

„Kind of.", Voight told her and showed her his badge.

„Well, Miss Lindsay was totally dehydrated. She hasn't drank enough and the physical exercise wasn't good as well. But we could handle the situation very quickly. Both of them are fine. They just need some rest.", the doctor smiled but she looked into three puzzeled faces.

„Both of them?" Voight repeated confused.

Jay felt his heart stopped beating. His stomach wraped around itself. He felt sick. No way … . She couldn't be... .

„Miss Lindsay and the baby." As she looked into three shocked faces she cleared her throat.

„Which you didn't know."

Erin was pregnant! Jay's knees were weak. He couldn't stand much longer. He sat down, rubbing his hands on his face.

Voight blinked. „Erin … so you want to tell me, that Erin is pregnant? Am I right? Just to make sure that I had understood you perfectly fine." He took his gaze of the woman and looked to Halstead.

Antonio breathed sharply and looked at Halstead also. He knew that Lindsay and he were a couple. He was the only one who knew it. And know this idiot made Voights daughter pregnant without that Hank even knew that they were dating.

„Yes, sir."

Jay could felt Voights gaze. He was scared to look up. He knew that he should have told him. They both should have to, but they were dating like three month and sneaking around was kind of sexy. Erin and he were like kids – if you weren't allowed to do something, it made so much more fun to do it because you weren't allowed to do.

„Also Miss Lindsay wanted to talk to Mister Halstead." The woman noted.

Jay swallowed. Now he had to get up. Even if he felt so sick like he had never felt in his life before, he had to got up and went to Erin. For a second he closed his eyes, breathed in, breathed out and stood up. He managed to ignore Voight's glance, but Jay Halstead knew that this discussion just had started!


	2. Chapter 2

So guys, this is the second part of one of my first oneshots (this one) I've wrote about Linstead (nearly a year ago) ^^" I finished the chapter august last year. I believe that I sent it to one of my betas but maybe it was never sent or it wasn't read I don't know. I don't want to blame anyone, I just wanted to give you an explanation why this part is _unbeta-ed. _I gave my best with the grammar so I hope it won't be too bad. Now you can enjoy the Erin and Jay talk and I hope you'll like it 3

**WE ALWWAYS DO**

He still could hear her words. _She and the baby._ Erin was pregnant. He made her pregnant! Jay was going to be a father. The man followed the doctor, trying to decide if the weird feeling in his stomach was a good or a bad sign. A bad one if he would ask Voight. Erin and he were dating each other behind Hanks back. Behind all their backs. They didn't want their relationship influencing the team, so they decided to keep it a secret. And now it was out! Even when Voight didn't say anything, Jay knew that Hank knew that he, Jay, was the father. Erin had asked for him. Not for some other guy or her father figure. She had asked for him and Voight wasn't dumb. He could put two and two together. It wasn't that Jay was really scared of his boss. He had seen a lot worse than Hank Voight but he respected this man and he knew that they – Erin and him – had betrayed him with their secretly romance. God, he will be so damn angry! But this wasn't important right now! What was important was that Erin and the baby – man, that still sounded so weird – would be fine.

Jay nodded to the doctor thankfully as she led him to Erin's room. It took him a few seconds before he slightly knocked at the door, but he didn't wait for her call, he just entered the room. His eyes fell on the only bed in the room and to the woman who laid in it. Erin gave him a little smile before she followed his gaze and explained why she was on a drip: "It's just some kind of water. I haven't drunk that much today, so they gave me the drip."

The detective nodded slowly before he walked into Erin's direction. His heart was pondering against his chest. He took a seat on the bed, cupping her face with his hands and gave her a short but sweet kiss. "Thank god you're okay. You scared the hell out of me back there Erin!" Jay mumbled as he pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed but he could hear her little smile. "Don't tell me."

Jay licked his lips as he was sitting himself straight up. He took her hand in his and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "So … Hank didn't kill you, huh?!" Erin asked with a grin which turned into a loud laughter because of Jays face. "Not now," he sighed and couldn't help but smiling. Erin looked a little bit exhausted but she was still the most beautiful woman he ever met, especially when she laughed. He loved the way the whole room got filled up with the sound of her voice. He loved the glance in her eyes. She was so damn beautiful – he could tell her that every minute on every fucking day.

"I'm sure he won't kill you. I believe that Hank is just waiting for this."

"Waiting for what?" Jay frowned.

Erin laid her head back in the pillow, laying her free hand on her belly before she answered.

"Waiting for being a grandfather," she mumbled but Jay heared her loud and clear. Besides the fact that his heart was beating like hell against his rips, because Erin finally spoke about her pregnancy, he wasn't sure if he shared her believes.

"Do you really believe that? He didn't look very pleased as the doctor blurred it out." And while he was telling her this, another thought popped up in his mind. Did she know? Did Erin know that she was pregnant? Did she hide it from him? Jay couldn't believe that Erin would have done that but it wasn't like he never heard of this kind of scenarios.

"Yeah, believe me Jay. Behind all that grumpy bossy face … there is a man who would love to be called 'grandpa' and who would love to play with the kid the whole day." She grinned as she thought about Hank as a grandfather. Voight would be an amazing grandpa, just like he had been an amazing father for her.

Jay nodded slowly before he sighed. "Maybe you are right." He licked his lips again before he couldn't hold up his question any longer. "Did you know? Did … did you know that you are … that you are pregnant?"

He could tell that she didn't know by her reaction. Her eyes were winded and her mouth slightly open. She shook her head immediately. "No! No of course not. If I knew I would have tell you. If I knew I wouldn't be so egoistic and putting myself in danger. Putting _us_ in danger." Her hazel eyes fell on her lower abdomen which was still covered by her hand.

Again it was Jays turn to nodding. "I- I'm sorry but I had to ask."

Erin's eyes snapped from her hand to his eyes. He could tell that she was about going angry. That he should trust her because she was his partner and before Erin said anything Jay opened his mouth to shut her down. "I said I'm sorry Erin! It's just … weird … I woke up today as normal guy and by the end of my shift a doctor told me that I'm going to be a father. That's pretty tough – even for someone like me." The corner of his mouth curling up into a charming smile and Erin couldn't resist and mirroring him.

"I know … I mean I was totally in shock as the doctor told me that I'm in the seventh gestation week and –"

"You are what?" Jay interrupted her. He had been clearly unaware of what she was going to tell him. She was in her seventh week? What the hell?

"You are in your seventh week and you didn't even notice anything?! Any kind of … hint?" He asked incredulously and totally in shock.

Erin bit her bottom lip. "Well, no? Not really. I mean we had a lot to do at work lately and I wasn't really paying attention that I didn't get my period bec-"

"You didn't get your period and never thought about that you could possibly be pregnant?" She had to be kidding him! How could she had been so … reckless? Wasn't there an unspoken rule? That, if the woman didn't get her period, she went straight to the doctor or buying some pregnancy test just to make sure that she _wasn't_ pregnant?! Most women freaked out when they were late about two days and Erin? Erin didn't really pay attention?! She _really_ had to be kidding him.

"Well", Erin said with a sharp voice, "like I said, we had a lot work to do and it wouldn't be the first time I wouldn't get them when I should have. So I'd never thought about it. But if you don't want to be a father or having this kid at all you just have to say it Jay! I'm not –"

Halstead interrupted her for the third time within a few minutes. "What? No! No I don't not wanting it Erin. I love you and I love our baby. I want to be a father. I want to be the father of your child Erin. Don't believe for a _second_ that I don't want this, okay? I mean, yeah, it's not what I have planned for myself for the next few years but that doesn't mean I don't want kids at all, because I want to Erin. I want to have kids. I want to have a family. And I want all this with you … and grandpa Hank." Jay's eyes had bored right through hers as he told her that he wanted all this. He needed her to know. He needed her to believe him. He needed her to know that he didn't regret anything! Even if he had to face Voight first and then they could be go on and planning all the stuff you had to plan when you're going to have a kid. Like, talking about a new apartment or a house even. Discussing several names and how should the room looks like. All these things. And he was excited about it.

Erin swallowed as Jay finished his little speech. She felt how the tears went straight to her eyes, but she didn't want to cry. She didn't want to be one of these sensible pregnant women. But she couldn't hold it back. She wasn't strong enough, at least not today. So Erin gave in and as soon as she did the first tear dropped down her cheeks.

Again Jay cupped her face with his hands, trying to wipe away the tears. He had a smile on his face, before he leaned down and kissed her. He could taste the salt of her tears but he didn't care. He just wanted to kiss the woman he loved, the woman who was carrying his child. "We are going to make it?" Erin managed to mumble and took a deep breathe. "Of course we are," Jay whispered before he gave her another kiss, "We always do."


End file.
